Donald Duck
El Pato Donald (o Donald Duck) es un personaje de Disney, caracterizado por ser un pato blanco antropomórfico con el pico, las piernas y las patas anaranjadas. Generalmente viste una camisa de estilo marinero y un sombrero, sin pantalones (excepto cuando va a nadar). Con Der Fuehrer's Face ganó en el año 1943 el Premio Oscar en la categoría de cortos animados. Según el dibujo animado Donald Gets Drafted (1942), el nombre completo de este personaje es Donald Fauntleroy Duck (el nombre menos conocido hace referencia a su sombrero de marinero). La historia de Donald en la animación La primera aparición de Donald fue en la animación Sinfonías tontas y La gallinita sabia, el 9 de junio de 1934 (aunque es mencionado en un libro de historias de Disney del año 1931). La apariencia que tenía Donald en esta animación, creada por Dick Lundy es similar a la que posee actualmente. Los colores son los mismos, al igual que la camisa marinera y la gorra, pero su aspecto físico era más estirado, su cuerpo más gordo y sus pies más grandes. La personalidad de Donald no estaba desarrollada todavía, en el corto, solo hacía el rol de amigo poco servicial. La voz del personaje, sin embargo (interpertada por Clarence Nash), ya estaba presente y se mantendría igual por 51 años, cuando falleció Nash. Su forma de hablar casi ininteligible se aferró en la mente de la audiencia, y lo ayudó en su ascenso al estrellato. Ben Gillett, el director de La gallinita sabia, trajo al personaje de Donald nuevamente en el dibujo animado del Ratón Mickey The Orphan's Benefite el 11 de agosto de 1934. Donald siguió siendo un éxito ente la audiencia. El personaje comenzó a aparecer en la mayoría de las animaciones del Ratón Mickey como una figura habitual de su grupo con Minnie, Goofy o Tribilín y Pluto. Los dibujos animados de este período, tales como El concierto de la banda de 1935 son aclamados por los expertos como películas ejemplares entre los clásicos de la animación. Donald fue rediseñado en el año 1937 pasando a ser un poco más relleno, redondeado y bajo. También comenzó a aparecer en animaciones como el protagonista principal, el primero de los cuales fue el 9 de enero de 1937, en la animación 'Don Donald' del animador Ben Sharpstenn. En este corto aparece el personaje de Daisy (en ese momento llamada Donna), novia de Donald. Sus sobrinos Hugo, Paco y Luis (Jaimito, Juanito y Jorgito) hicieron su aparición animada un año más tarde, el 15 de abril de 1938 en la película Los sobrinos de Donald, dirigida por Jack King. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la audiencia esperaba personajes más avasalladores. No es una coincidencia que la misma época que vio el nacimiento y crecimiento de Bugs Bunny también fue testigo del ascenso de popularidad del Pato Donald. Para el año 1949 Donald había superado en popularidad al Ratón Mickey, conviertiéndose en la estrella de Disney. Antes de 1941 ya había aparecido en 50 animaciones aproximadamente. Entre 1941 y 1965 Donald habría protagonizado más de 100. Muchos de los cortos de Donald durante el período de guerras fueron películas de propaganda, especialmente notable en Der Fuehrer's Face, lanzada el 1 de enero de 1943. Otros cortos notables de este período incluyen los llamados 'cortos de la Armada' (Army shorts), seis películas que van siguiendo la vida de Donald en la Armada de Estados Unidos, desde su reclutamiento hasta su vida en un campamento bajo las órdenes del sargento Pete El Negro, pasando por su primer misión comando en donde tiene que sabotear una base aérea japonesa. Los títulos de esta serie incluyen: *Donald Gets Drafted (1 de mayo de 1942) *The Vanishing Private (25 de septiembre de 1942) *Sky Trooper (6 de noviembre de 1942) *Fall Out Fall In (23 de abril de 1943) *The Old Army Game (5 de noviembre de 1943) *Commando Duck (2 de junio de 1944) Donald Gets Drafted también caracteriza al pato teniendo una examinación física antes de unirse a la armada. De acuerdo a esto, el Pato Donald tiene pie plano y es incapaz de distinguir entre el color azul y verde, lo cual es una especie de daltonismo. También en este dibujo animado el sargento Pete hace un comentario sobre la falta de disciplina de Donald. Muchas de las animaciones de Donald hechas después de la guerra lo hacen el blanco de otros personajes fastidosos, lo que implica un cambio en el perfil de las películas desarrolladas hasta entonces. Donald es atacado, acosado y ridiculizado repetidamente por sus sobrinos, las ardillas Chip y Dale (Chip y Chop), o por otros personajes de apariciones únicas como un oso o una colonia de hormigas. En efecto, los artistas de Disney habían revertido el clásico escenario confeccionado por Walter Lanz y otros en el que el personaje principal era el instigador de esta conducta acosadora más que el blanco de ellas. Sin embargo, al girar los papeles, los agresores de Donald aparecieron como crueles y sádicos, lo que dio resultados no muy divertidos para algunas animaciones, según las críticas. El Donald de postguerra también protagonizó animaciones educativas, tales como El Pato Donald en la tierra de las matemáticas mágicas (1959) y formó parte de varios proyectos de Disney, como por ejemplo El dragón reacio (1941) y el espectáculo de televisión estadounidense Dysneylandia del año 1959. Desde comienzos del siglo XXI, la voz de Donald es interpretada por Tony Anselmo, especialmente para las series animadas House of Mouse. La historia impresa de Donald Debut anticipado [[Archivo:Donald_Duck_debut.png|thumb|Debut de Donald en The Wise Little Hen.]] Donald bien podría haber hecho su primera aparición impresa en el Anuario de Mickey Mouse de 1931, una publicación que incluyó el poema More HooZoo, el cual enumeraba a todos los amigos de granja de Mickey (la mayoría de ellos desarrollados por Disney fuera del entorno de la granja como personajes importantes). Entre ellos estaba un patito llamado Pato Donald. A pesar del nombre, la similitud de este personaje y el que luego apareció en el corto The Wise Little Hen de 1934 tienen poco en común. El libro fue dibujado por Wilfred Haughton. Debut en tiras cómicas El Donald de La gallinita sabia hizo su primer aparición impresa en la sección cómica de un diario con la adaptación de esta animación. Fue publicado entre el 16 de septiembre y el 16 de diciembre de 1934 en Sinfonías tontas por Ted Osborne y Al Taliaferro. El 10 de febrero de 1935 Donald apareció en la tira cómica diaria de Mickey Mouse dibujado por Ted Osborne y Floyd Gottfredson. Características del personaje Como un personaje de soporte para la tira cómica de Mickey, Donald predominó en la tira de Sinfonías tontas entre el 30 de agosto de 1936 y el 12 de diciembre de 1937. En ese momento, Ted Osborne fue encomendado como escritor y Al Taliaferro como dibujante y colorista. Estudios posteriores sobre su trabajo, muestran que probablemente Tagliaferro contribuyó también en los argumentos y chistes. El dúo convitió a Donald de un campesino a un habitante de ciudad. Ellos también introdujeron a los primeros miembros de la familia Pato, más allá de Donald, y bautizaron a los sobrinos trillizos idénticos Hugo, Paco y Luis (llamados Jaimito, Juanito y Jorgito en España), quienes debutaron el 17 de octubre de 1937. Los hijos trillizos de su hermana Della Duck (hermana en los cortos animados) fueron enviados por un tiempo como invitados a la casa de Donald mientras su padre se recobraba en el hospital de sus últimas travesuras. Sin embargo, Donald terminó siendo su pariente adoptivo. Debut en libros cómicos Para ese entonces, la primer historia del Pato Donald que fue originariamente creada para un libro hizo su aparición. Disney había autorizado a la editorial italiana Mondadori para crear historias con los personajes de Disney como protagonistas. El primero de ellos fue protagonizado por Donald, bajo el nombre italiano de Paolino Paperino, cuyo título fue Paolino Paperino e il Mistero di Marte (más tarde reimpreso en Estados Unidos como The Mystery of Mars) por Federico Pedrocchi, publicado por primera vez el 30 de diciembre de 1937. La historia era de sólo 18 páginas y rudimentaria para los estándares posteriores, pero es atribuida como la primera en caracterizar a Donald en una aventura más que en un rol cómico. También es la primera de muchas en representar a Donald como un viajero espacial, en este caso, viajando a Marte. Desarrollos hechos por Tagliaferro Nuevamente en Estados Unidos, Donald se convirtió en la estrella de su propia tira cómica. La tira diaria Pato Donald comenzó el 2 de febrero de 1938, y la página dominical Pato Donald comenzó el 10 de diciembre de 1939. Ambas fueron dibujadas por Tagliaferro, esta vez con Bob Carp como guionista. Al igual que en veces anteriores, Tagliaferro continuó contribuyendo en el argumento y chistes, y algunos estudios le atribuyen la mayoría de las ideas que convirtieron en clásicas a estas tiras cómicas. Tagliaferro continuó trabajando en la tira diaria hasta el 10 de octubre de 1968 y en la página dominical hasta el 16 de febrero de 1969 Entre otras cosas, Tagliaferro hizo muchas contribuciones al casting secundario de Donald. Bolívar, la mascota San Bernardo aprareció por primera vez en la tira cómica diaria el 17 de marzo de 1938, con apariciones posteriores sólo en animaciones como Alpine Climbers (25 de julio de 1936). El primo segundo de Donald, Pascual, hizo su debut el 9 de mayo de 1938. Daisy hizo su primera aparición en la tira cómica el 4 de noviembre de 1940, seguida por su debut en animación el 7 de junio de 1940 en Mr. Duck Steps Out. La abuela paterna de Donald, generalmente llamada Abuela Pato apareció por primera vez en un portarretratos el 11 de agosto de 1940, y en persona el 28 de septiembre de 1943. Tagliaferro también introdujo los personajes de Donna como un personaje distinto al de Daisy. Esta admiradora de Donald rivalizó con Daisy por su cariño entre el 7 y 18 de agosto de 1951, antes de dejarlo por otro pato. Aunque él no creó a la mayoría de estos personajes, Tagliaferro es considerado como la persona que desarrolló sus personalidades tanto como la propia personalidad de Donald. Se dice que Tagliaferro estableció los puntos principales para desarrollos posteriores del personaje, ya con el trabajo de Carl Barks y sus sucesores. Primera caza del tesoro En 1942 Donald ya era popular para el público lector de diarios de los Estados Unidos por las apariciones en su tira cómica. Entonces, Disney le dio la licencia a Western Publishing para crear historias originales que se publicarían en forma de historietas, con los personajes de Disney como protagonistas. Pero la primer historia estadounidense del Pato Donald creada originalmente para una revista de historietas fue hecha por empleados de Disney. Más específicamente, fue Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold (El Pato Donald encuentra oro pirata), cuya publicación fue en octubre de 1942. El argumento para la historia había sido sugerido por Harry Reeves y Homer Brightman para una animación que nunca alcanzó a ser producida. Los esbozos de la animación fueron dados a Bob Karp, quien había sido asignado para escribir el guión de Western Publishing. El usó este esbozo como la base para su historia. Luego fue dada a Carl Barks y Jack Hannah para ilustrarla. Cada uno dibujó la mitad de las 64 páginas de la histora. Más específicamente, Barks dibujó las páginas 1,2,5 y desde la 12 hasta la 40, mientras que Hannah hizo las ilustraciones de las páginas 3,6,11 y de la 41 hasta la 64. La historia sitúa a Donald y sus sobrinos en una cacería de un tesoro perdido de Henry Morgan y se las arregla para combinar elementos de humor y aventura con momentos dramáticos y también misteriosos. Aunque es un trabajo principiante de Bark, su atención a los detalles ya se hace notar. El argumento lo llevó a dibujar un puerto y un velero. Barks decidió utilizar ediciones de la revista National Geographic que coleccionaba, como fuente de referencia para sus dibujos. El resultado fue una realización muy precisa de su obra. Probablemente como resultado de la contribución personal de cada uno en la creación de la historia y estando más familiarizados con los estándares de los cortos o las tiras cómicas publicadas en los diarios, el resultado fue un argumento que contenía muy pocas escenas de diálogos. La historia es considerada significante tanto porque es la primera dibujada de Barks para un libro cómico con Donald como por ser la primera vez que el pato es involucrado en una expedición que busca un tesoro. Banks utilizaría más tarde el tema de la caza de tesoros en muchos de sus guiones. Orígenes en la historieta Hasta este momento, tanto el desarrollo de la animación como el de las tiras de los diarios de Donald era el resultado del esfuerzo combiando de cierto número de creadores diferentes, más que de uno solo. Pero el libro cómico de Donald fue llevado a cabo en su mayor parte por Carl Barks en 1943. La versión de historieta tuvo divergencias con la versión animada en varios aspectos, como ocurrió con Mickey en su momento. Cuando el Pato Donald ganó su propio lugar en la tira cómica del diario, significó que él y sus personajes secundarios tuvieran que separarse de los estándares del mundo de la animación como se caracterizó a las tiras cómicas de Mickey. Esta misma división entre las tiras de Mickey y Donald fue seguida para las historietas. Esto le vino bien a Barks, a quien no le gustaban las historietas de Mickey. Más tarde, Carl avaló a Floyd Gottfreson y sus historias de aventuras para influir su propio trabajo. Sin embargo, parecía encontrar a Mickey y sus personajes secundarios menos interesantes como personajes. De hecho, su única historia con Mickey, Minie, Tribilín y la vaca Clarabella fue The Riddle of the Red Hat (cuya primera publicación fue en agosto de 1945). Sin embargo, Pete El Negro permaneció siendo su villano por elección para los primeros años de sus trabajos en libros cómicos. Barks se alejó en gran medida de la personalidad animada de Donald como un gandulón, holgazán impulsivo cuya característica principal era su parloteo que a duras penas se entendía. Para hacerlo afín a las historietas cómicas impresas, Barks redefinió su personalidad, dándole un discurso articulado, y emociones. Para darle a Dondald un mundo en el cual vivir, Barks desarrolló la ciudad de Patolandia, en el estado norteamericano de Calisota. Se le permitió focalizarse enteramente en su propia casta de ciudadanos de Patolandia, como el pato más rico del mundo, Tío Rico McPato (Tío Gilito), el primo suertudo, Panfilo Ganso (Narciso Bello), y el peculiar inventor Giro Sintornillos (Ungenio Tarconi). En las historietas, Donald vive en una casa en Patolandia con Hugo, Paco y Luis. Gran parte de este escenario volvería a resurgir en el año 1987 en la serie televisiva de Estados Unidos DuckTales. En esta animación, sin embargo, Donald trabaja y vive como un navegante en un portaaviones, y mientras tanto Hugo, Paco y Luis viven con el Tío Rico. Primeros trabajos de Barks Barks dejó de trabajar en Estudios Disney y encontró empleo en Western Publishing con una paga inicial de doce dólares con cincuenta centavos por página. De acuerdo a una entrevista con Barks, la compañía esperaba originariamente que él ilustrara historias basadas en los guiones de otras personas. Ellos le enviaron un guión con una nota en la que le permitían hacer arreglos en la historia en caso que necesitara alguna mejora. Ansiando escribir sus propias historias, Barks comenzó a trabajar sobre el guión que le dieron, cambiando libremente cualquier cosa que quisiera. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, había quedado muy poco del original. La historia era The Victory Garden, publicado por primera vez en abril de 1943. Barks consiguió su objetivo, mediante la mejora del guión original, que era más de lo que se esperaba de él. De allí en más, Barks comenzó a hacer ambas cosas: guionar e ilustrar las historias. Su producción durante ese año parecía estar al ritmo que seguiría por casi toda la década siguiente. Ocho trabajos de diez páginas cada uno a ser publicado mensualmente en Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, y una historia más larga para una publicación esporádica de El Pato Donald. En este caso la hsitoria fue The Mummy's Ring, de veintiocho páginas de extensión, que se publicó por primera vez en septiembre de 1943. Las historias más cortas generalmente se centraban en la vida diaria de Donald, en sus facetas cómicas, mientras que las más largas eran generalmente historias de aventuras en lugares exóticos. Éstas también podían contener elementos más dramáticos y temas más fuertes, y podían situar a Donald y sus sobrinos en situaciones peligrosas y algunas veces casi fatales. Para agregarle realismo a sus ilustraciones, Barks buscaría fuentes de referencia. La revista National Geographic generalmente le proveía la mayoría del material que necesitaba. En ambos casos, las historias presentaban la personalidad de Donald en múltiples aspectos, los cuales podrían salir a la luz de acuerdo a las circusntancias. O como Barks diría más tarde: "El era algunas veces un villano, y era muchas veces un buen tipo realmente, y todas las veces era solamente alguien que se equivocaba como la mayoría de los seres humanos." Agregando otra nota de realismo, estaba el hecho que Donald podía terminar siendo el victorioso o el perdedor de sus historias. Y generalmente incluso sus victorias eran en vano. Esto daba un sentido de realismo al carácter de Dondald y a los personajes y situaciones que lo circundaban. Sus sobrinos lo acompañaban en sus aventuras, y Barks también les agregó muchos aspectos a sus personalidades. En algunos casos, ellos actuaban como los traviesos niños malos que Tagliaferro había creado, antagonizando con su tío. En otros, ellos se metían en problemas y Donald tenía que salvarlos, pero en otros, ellos demostraban un remarcable ingenio e inventiva, muchas veces ayudando a su tío a salir de situaciones difíciles. Algunas veces, ellos parecían tener un entendimiento más profundo y desarrollado de las cosas y un mayor grado de madurez que su tío. Un primer agregado de personajes secundarios El primer personaje recurrente que Barks introdujo fue el vecino de Donald, Vecino Jones. El ya es mencionado por su nombre y hace una aparición en Good Deeds, publicado en julio de 1943. Él es mencionado como el vecino al que Donald le gusta molestar, pero más que nada como una forma de tomarle el pelo, nada serio. Luego el hace su primera aparición completa en Buenos Vecinos, publicado el 11 de noviembre de 1943. Allí Donald y él aparecen para pactar una tregua, pero cuando ellos interpretan mal una serie de eventos casuales, atacan a su respectivo vecino y vuelven a sus peleas habituales con una determinación renovada. En el proceso de pelease, ellos casi destruyen la casa del otro. Los sobrinos, quienes ya han soportado demasiado de estas peleas, le avisan a los dueños de casa. Los dos personajes tienen que encontrar nuevas casas para alquilar. Pero para su desilusión, se encuentran con que son vecinos nuevamente. Las peleas continúan. Jones parece estar siempre de mal humor y Donald sirve para aumentar su enojo y hacerlo explotar. Los dos vecinos irracionales y fácilmente irritables servirán como el tema de una revista de diez páginas. Introducción del Tío Gilito y Narciso Bello Los siguientes dos personajes frecuentes a ser introducidos por Barks fueron argumentalmente más significantes. El tío materno de Donald Gilito McPato hizo su primera aparición en Christmas on Bear Mountain, cuya publicación se hizo en diciembre de 1947. La aparición del Tío Gilito fue seguida casi inmediatamente por el primo de Donald, Narciso Bello en Wintertime Wager, publicado en enero de 1948. En realidad, este dato es la cronología interna de la historia. Ambos personajes aún no tenían las características conocidas. Narciso fue presentado más bien como un arrogante primo que tenía un reclamo sobre la casa de Donald. Más específicamente, en el verano él había hecho una apuesta con Donald. En Navidad tenía que nadar en un lago cercano a su casa o perdería la apuesta. Narciso aún no ostentaba el título de El ganso con más suerte del mundo. Daisy, quien salva a Donald de perder su casa, parece no tener interés en Narciso. El triángulo amoroso aún no se había formado. Lo mismo pasaba con el Tío Gilito, era barbudo, con lentes, razonablemente rico y viejo, que se apoya en su bastón. El vivía en completa soledad en una enorme mansión, por lo cual se dice que había sido inspirado en ese entonces por Ciudadano Kane de Orson Welles. De acuerdo a su sentido del humor, planeaba entretenerse invitando a sus sobrinos a su cabaña en las montañas y luego asustarlos. Desarrollos posteriores Barks no fue el único autor en el desarrollo de Donald. Alrededor del mundo cientos de otros autores han usado a este personaje, algunas veces con resultados magníficos. El trabajo más notable fue hecho por la editorial italiana Mondadori y sus artistas y escritores que volvieron al personaje popular en toda Europa. Romano Scarpa, por ejemplo, agregó gran cantidad de nuevos personajes al universo del Pato Donald. Sin embargo, ellos son raramente utilizados fuera de las historietas de Mondadori. Otro innovador popular en Europa es Guido Martina, con su personaje Super Pato Donald (en italiano Paperinik, también conocido como PK), personaje de finales de la década de 1960. El Super Pato Donald es la identidad secreta de Donald, es un vengador y un superhéroe. fue creado en alguna medida por pedido popular, como contraste del personaje de perdedor de Donald que siempre solía ser. Historia familiar de Donald De acuerdo al autor de historietas Don Rosa, Donald nació en algún momento cerca del año 1920, sin embargo, no hay una fecha oficial de cumpleaños. De acuerdo a Carl Barks, el árbol genealógico de la familia de Donald está compuesto por los padres Hortense McPato (hermana menor de Rico McPato) y Quackmore Pato(que tienen el mismo temperamento que su hijo). Este árbol genealógico fue desarrollado en extenso por Don Rosa para la editorial danesa Egmont. La hermana de Donald se llama Della Thelma Pato, pero ni ella ni sus padres aparecen en animaciones o historietas excepto en casos especiales, como The Life and Times os Scrooge MacDuck. De acuerdo a Rosa, Donald y Della son mellizos. Además de Rico McPato (Tío Rico, Tío Gilito, inspirado en Andrew Carnegie y en el Ebenezer Scrooge de "Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens), Donald también tuvo otro tío menos conocido: El intelectual Ludwig o Ludwing Von Pato (Inspirado en el intelectual Ludwig von Mises), pero se desautorizó a Don Rosa a utilizar a este personaje, que está oficialmente "muerto". No obstante, hasta los años 1970 Ludwig aparece en varias historietas de Patolandia dibujadas en Italia. El auto de Donald Tagliaferro introdujo el automóvil de Donald el 1 de julio de 1938. Es un Belchfire Runabout modelo 1934. Se dice que el mismo Donald lo construyó a partir de piezas sueltas de diferentes procedencias. Es identificable por su patente número 313. Aunque Donald manejó esporádicamente otros autos, en las tiras de Tagliaferro e historias de las décadas siguientes, este auto permanecería con Donald. Las constantes roturas del auto y la necesidad de repararlo es generalmente utilizado como una fuente de chistes. Inmediatamente reconocido por los lectores, parece haberse convertido también en una marca de identificación de Donald como la camisa y la gorra. Por otro lado, su alias Superpato tiene el auto 313 equipado con gran cantidad de artilugios de alta tecnología diseñados por Ubgenio Tarconi para combatir el crimen. Donald en el presente Mientras que las animaciones de Donald tienen amplia popularidad en los Estados Unidos y el resto del mundo, los libros de historietas semanales y mensuales tienen su mayor popularidad en gran parte de los países europeos, especialmente en Noruega y Finlandia, aunque también es un personaje muy aceptado en otros países como Alemania, Dinamarca, Italia, Países Bajos y Suiza. La mayoría de las publicaciones son hechas por la filial italiana de Disney, y por Egmont en Dinamarca, Noruega, Finalandia y Suiza. Sin embargo, la principal conclusión del sociólogo Armand Mattelart, es que el Pato Donald quedó pequeño al lado de la inmensa maquinaria de manipulación que ha puesto en marcha Estados Unidos para imponer al mundo su modelo político, social y cultural. Las historietas norteamericanas, italianas y danesas han sido reimpresas en los siguientes países, en muchos de los cuales las publicaciones continúan: Alemania, Arabia Saudita, Australia, Austria, Bélgica, Brasil, China (Hong Kong), Colombia, Dinamarca (Islas Faroe), Egipto, Eslovenia, España, Estados Unidos, Estonia, Finlandia, Francia, Grecia, Guyana, Hungría, India, Indonesia, Islandia, Israel, Italia, Letonia, Lituania, Noruega, Países Bajos, Polonia, Portugal, Reino Unido, República Checa, Rumania, Rusia, Suiza, Tailandia o Turquía. Galería Ver también *Universo del Pato Donald *Daisy Duck *Gilito McPato *Mickey Mouse }} en:Donald Duck Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Pato Donald Categoría:Personajes del Universo de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Tío Gilito Categoría:Patos Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de The Wise Little Hen Categoría:Personajes de Orphan's Benefit Categoría:Personajes de The Dognapper Categoría:Personajes de The Band Concert Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Service Station Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Fire Brigade Categoría:Personajes de On Ice Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Polo Team Categoría:Personajes de Orphan's Picnic Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Grand Opera Categoría:Personajes de Moving Day Categoría:Personajes de Alpine Climbers Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Circus Categoría:Personajes de Donald and Pluto Categoría:Personajes de Toby Tortoise Returns Categoría:Personajes de Don Donald Categoría:Personajes de Magician Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Moose Hunters Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Amateurs Categoría:Personajes de Modern Inventions Categoría:Personajes de Hawaiian Holiday Categoría:Personajes de Clock Cleaners Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Ostrich Categoría:Personajes de Lonesome Ghosts Categoría:Personajes de Self Control Categoría:Personajes de Boat Builders Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Better Self Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Nephews Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Trailer Categoría:Personajes de Polar Trappers Categoría:Personajes de Good Scouts Categoría:Personajes de The Fox Hunt Categoría:Personajes de The Whalers Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Golf Game Categoría:Personajes de Mother Goose Goes Hollywood Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Lucky Day Categoría:Personajes de The Hockey Champ Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Cousin Gus Categoría:Personajes de Beach Picnic Categoría:Personajes de Sea Scouts Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Penguin Categoría:Personajes de The Autograph Hound Categoría:Personajes de Officer Duck Categoría:Personajes de The Standard Parade Categoría:Personajes de The Riveter Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Dog Laundry Categoría:Personajes de Tugboat Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Bill Posters Categoría:Personajes de Mr. Duck Steps Out Categoría:Personajes de Put-Put Troubles Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Vacation Categoría:Personajes de Window Cleaners Categoría:Personajes de The Volunteer Worker Categoría:Personajes de The Fire Chief Categoría:Personajes de Timber Categoría:Personajes de The Golden Eggs Categoría:Personajes de A Good Time for a Dime Categoría:Personajes de The Nifty Nineties Categoría:Personajes de Early to Bed Categoría:Personajes de Truant Officer Donald Categoría:Personajes de Old MacDonald Duck Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Camera Categoría:Personajes de Chef Donald Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Decision Categoría:Personajes de All Together Categoría:Personajes de The Village Smithy Categoría:Personajes de The New Spirit Categoría:Personajes de Symphony Hour Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Snow Fight Categoría:Personajes de Donald Gets Drafted Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Garden Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Gold Mine Categoría:Personajes de The Vanishing Private Categoría:Personajes de Sky Trooper Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Birthday Party Categoría:Personajes de Bellboy Donald Categoría:Personajes de Der Fuehrer's Face Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Tire Trouble Categoría:Personajes de Flying Jalopy Categoría:Personajes de Fall Out-Fall In Categoría:Personajes de The Old Army Game Categoría:Personajes de Lake Titicaca Categoría:Personajes de Aquarela do Brasil Categoría:Personajes de Home Defense Categoría:Personajes de The Spirit of '43 Categoría:Personajes de Trombone Trouble Categoría:Personajes de Donald Duck and the Gorilla Categoría:Personajes de Contrary Condor Categoría:Personajes de Commando Duck Categoría:Personajes de The Plastics Inventor Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Off Day Categoría:Personajes de The Clock Watcher Categoría:Personajes de The Eyes Have It Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Crime Categoría:Personajes de Duck Pimples Categoría:Personajes de No Sail Categoría:Personajes de Cured Duck Categoría:Personajes de Old Sequoia Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Double Trouble Categoría:Personajes de Wet Paint Categoría:Personajes de Dumbell of the Yukon Categoría:Personajes de Lighthouse Keeping Categoría:Personajes de Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive Categoría:Personajes de Straight Shooters Categoría:Personajes de Sleepy Time Donald Categoría:Personajes de Clown of the Jungle Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Dilemma Categoría:Personajes de Crazy with the Heat Categoría:Personajes de Bootle Beetle Categoría:Personajes de Wide Open Spaces Categoría:Personajes de Mickey and the Beanstalk Categoría:Personajes de Chip an' Dale Categoría:Personajes de Drip Dippy Donald Categoría:Personajes de Daddy Duck Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Dream Voice Categoría:Personajes de The Trial of Donald Duck Categoría:Personajes de Inferior Decorator Categoría:Personajes de Soup's On Categoría:Personajes de Three for Breakfast Categoría:Personajes de Tea for Two Hundred Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Happy Birthday Categoría:Personajes de Sea Salts Categoría:Personajes de Winter Storage Categoría:Personajes de Honey Harvester Categoría:Personajes de All in a Nutshell Categoría:Personajes de The Greener Yard Categoría:Personajes de Slide, Donald, Slide Categoría:Personajes de Toy Tinkers Categoría:Personajes de Lion Around Categoría:Personajes de Crazy Over Daisy Categoría:Personajes de Trailer Horn Categoría:Personajes de Hook, Lion and Sinker Categoría:Personajes de Bee at the Beach Categoría:Personajes de Out on a Limb Categoría:Personajes de Dude Duck Categoría:Personajes de Corn Chips Categoría:Personajes de Test Pilot Donald Categoría:Personajes de Lucky Number Categoría:Personajes de Out of Scale Categoría:Personajes de Bee on Guard Categoría:Personajes de Donald Applecore Categoría:Personajes de Let's Stick Together Categoría:Personajes de Uncle Donald's Ants Categoría:Personajes de Trick or Treat Categoría:Personajes de Pluto's Christmas Tree Categoría:Personajes de Don's Fountain of Youth Categoría:Personajes de The New Neighbor Categoría:Personajes de Rugged Bear Categoría:Personajes de Working for Peanuts Categoría:Personajes de Canvas Back Duck Categoría:Personajes de Spare the Rod Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Diary Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Around Categoría:Personajes de Grin and Bear It Categoría:Personajes de The Flying Squirrel Categoría:Personajes de Grand Canyonscope Categoría:Personajes de No Hunting Categoría:Personajes de Bearly Asleep Categoría:Personajes de Beezy Bear Categoría:Personajes de Up a Tree Categoría:Personajes de Chips Ahoy Categoría:Personajes de How to Have an Accident in the Home Categoría:Personajes de Donald in Mathmagicland Categoría:Personajes de How to Have an Accident at Work Categoría:Personajes de Donald and the Wheel Categoría:Personajes de The Litterbug Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Fire Survival Plan Categoría:Personajes de Steel and America Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Christmas Carol Categoría:Personajes de Saludos Amigos Categoría:Personajes de The Three Caballeros Categoría:Personajes de Melody Time Categoría:Personajes de Fun and Fancy Free Categoría:Personajes de The Prince and the Pauper Categoría:Personajes de A Goofy Movie Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Fantasia 2000 Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Categoría:Personajes de DuckTales Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Categoría:Personajes de Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Saves the Day Categoría:Personajes de Disney TH!NK Fast Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Los Tres Caballeros Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Hechiceros, brujas y magos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse (serie)